Learning Something New
by Deus Imperator
Summary: There is a reason Raven doesn't like romance movies. Beast Boy finds out why. Will their relationship grow into something more or is it doomed to wither and die?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Hey everybody this is my first one-shot ever so please rate and review!

"A romance movie," said Raven in her characteristic monotone, "Really?"

"Oh yes friends it looks to be most enjoyable!" Starfire squealed excitedly, "It will have all the wonderful love and affection and most adorable moments between two lovers!" Her enthusiasm was palpable.

Raven rolled her eyes at this and groaned.

"C'mon Raven, just give it a chance", said Cyborg, hopping Raven would reconsider abandoning the movie to isolate herself in her room.

"Yah Raven, who knows maybe you'll learn something." Said Beast Boy, trying his best to suppress a laugh.

Raven glared at him.

"And what would you know about romance you little twirp?" Raven shot, "I forget how you're always beating back the ladies with a stick on a daily basis". Her words dripping with sarcasm.

At this Beast Boy crossed his arms and turned his head away grunting in indignation, mumbling something inaudible under his breath.

Raven rubbed her temples in frustration. She didn't mean to upset him. She cursed herself inwardly at being so snippy with her friends. But they just didn't understand why she was so reluctant to watch this movie. Let's be honest, Raven certainly wasn't one for overly dramatic emotional films, but there was something more. A deep psychological aversion towards romance she not often acknowledged. She dismissed these thoughts from her head when Robin spoke up.

"Ok enough chatter guys, let's just watch the movie," He said in a commanding tone, "And Raven, you don't have to watch the movie if you don't want to, but we would all like you to stay and spend time with us" He added, his tone softening.

"I'm sorry everyone, I wasn't trying to push you all away. I just hate romantic movies". Said Raven, her tone soft as her eyes fell to the floor for a moment.

"We know you do Raven, but it's Starfire's turn to pick the movie tonight." Said Robin as he sat down on the couch, "You can get next pick; deal?" he added as he looked over his shoulder into Ravens eyes.

"Deal." Said Raven as she made her way to the far end of the couch and sat down. Once there she turned her head to Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings", she spoke sincerely.

"Oh, it's ok Raven." He said as his face split into a grin, "I was just mad I couldn't think of a good comeback fast enough".

"Good because you're really annoying when you get upset" said Raven teasingly, a small smile on her lips.

They were both staring at each other and the moment seemed to linger a moment too long, and they both looked away quickly.

"Ok, enough flirting you two and let's get this movie started" Cyborg said jokingly, grinning when he saw the embarrassed looks on his two friend's faces. He leapt over the couch with an armful of snacks and beverages. He sat down in between Beast Boy and Robin, purposefully leaving Raven and Beast Boy next to each other to heighten their embarrassment.

Starfire placed the DVD into the player and soon snuggled up next Robin as the movie began.

As the movie went along Starfire and Robin held each other contently, as Cyborg munched noisily on popcorn, and Raven stared blankly at the screen. Beast Boy was bored out of his mind and he began to fidget constantly. There wasn't a single explosion, car chase, or fight scene in the whole movie. He agreed with Raven that romantic movies were a snore and he looked over at her to see if she was suffering as much as he was. She was, but in a completely different kind of way.

As he looked closely at Raven, he began to notice the sad expression barely perceivable on her features. At first he thought he was just seeing things, and dismissed it. But after about half way through the movie he began to notice it more and more. Every time, the lovers in the movie said something sweet to each other, or kissed passionately, Raven would ball her hands into fists and her frown would deepen as her eyes grew sad and distant.

Beast Boy was shocked. What was happening to Raven? Why did she look so hurt? He furrowed his brow in thought, and he began to worry about his friend. Beast Boy's worry soon grew when Raven got up quietly from the couch and left the room quickly. He could have sworn he saw a tear on her cheek. He looked next to him to see the others too engrossed in the movie to notice Raven's sudden departure. Beast Boy decided he would find out what was wrong and he got off the couch and made his way to Raven's room.

Raven quickly shut the door to her room and sat on the edge of her bed with her head down in the palms of her hands. Her eyes were watering, but she hadn't yet begun to cry. She took a deep breath to compose herself. Why was she getting so emotional? It was just a stupid movie. Deep down, she knew the answer but she refused to acknowledge it, not wanting to deal with the pain. She got off the bed and sat down on her floor with her legs crossed, hoping some meditation would clear her troubled thoughts.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" She began to chant.

But before she could continue there was a knock on the door.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked softly from outside her door, "Hey, are you ok?"

Raven's eyes snapped open and she began to panic. She had hoped no one had seen her leave the room and she was in no mood to deal with her friends, especially Beast Boy.

"Go away, I'm fine". Raven was surprised to hear how much her voice shook.

"No, Raven, you're not." Beast Boy said, the concern evident in his voice, even with the door muffling it.

"Well it's not your problem, and I want to be left alone" Raven said still sitting on the floor.

"Raven, we're friends and you're upset, of course it's my problem". Beast Boy said still waiting outside the door.

He could be the most persistent person in the world when it came to Raven's feelings and she cursed Beast Boy's stubbornness silently.

"Beast Boy, I appreciate what you are trying to do but trust me, you don't need to get involved in my personal issues" Raven said still unable to look directly at the door.

"But I want to Raven, I want to help you."

Raven sighed. He wasn't going to give up so she might as well just give in.

She rose from the ground and walked slowly to the door. She opened it slightly, allowing Beast Boy to see her hooded face. She hoped the hood would hide the wetness of her eyes.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Beast Boy spoke first, "You looked so . . . uh, sad" he said, trying his best to put what he saw into words.

"Well, I was Beast Boy. . ." Raven's voice trailed off as she avoided eye contact.

"But why Raven?" Beast Boy paused before adding, "Was it the movie?"

"Yes, Beast Boy, there is another reason I hate romantic movies". She looked down as she spoke

Beast Boy gave her a puzzled look.

"They remind me of how alone I am", Raven felt a single hot tear roll down her cheek.

Beast Boy eyes widened in shock at what Raven had said, and the cold seriousness of her tone.

"Raven, what are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked softly, "Raven I told you once before that you're never alone, you have us." Beast Boy spoke with all the sincerity he could.

"No, Beast Boy, you don't understand." Raven said, shaking her head, "The loneliness I feel has nothing to do with friendship."

"What are you talking about Raven?"

"Beast Boy I may not always show it, but I have the all the same feelings and longings as anybody else." She spoke quietly still refusing to look in Beast Boy's eyes, "I'm lonely because I know no one will ever love me like those people in those movies love each other" Another lone tear streaked down her cheek.

"Raven. . ." Beast Boy trailed off, still unable to contemplate how his friend could think such terrible things about herself. He reached out and opened the door a little wider exposing more of his friend's face before continuing.

"Raven, how could you think that?" Beast Boy felt his throat tighten as he became more emotional.

"Beast Boy, I'm not like those other girls, I'm not beautiful like Starfire . . ." her voice was shaking more and she took a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself.

"But Raven, you are beautiful." Beast Boy said suddenly.

He was shocked that he had said it out loud without even thinking about it, but even more surprised by the fact that he meant it. He opened the door the rest of the way so that there was nothing between him and Raven and he reached out and removed the hood of her head. Raven's eyes met his.

Raven was speechless. Beast Boy had just told her she was beautiful. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had only ever been called beautiful once before, and she felt a surge of despair at the memory.

Malchior. The true source of her aversion towards all feelings of love and affection. She had felt something for the man she thought he was, feelings she never in her wildest dreams she thought she would ever feel. And then he crushed her heart with glee, the heart she had given so willingly. Raven had always believed that she really wasn't beautiful and that Malchior only told her what she wanted so desperately to hear in order to fool her into freeing him.

But now, here was Beast Boy, her friend, who she trusted absolutely, telling her that she was beautiful. Finally she spoke.

"Beast Boy, d-do you really meant that?" She looked down into Beast Boy's pleadingly

"Of course Raven, you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, maybe even the most beautiful". Said Beast Boy genuinely as he stared into Raven's amethyst eyes.

"But, you've never said anything to me before." Raven said wiping the tears from her face, "and you have always thought I was creepy. . ."

"Raven, I don't think you're creepy; I'll admit I used to think that, but that was before I got to know you as a friend," He took Raven's hands in his and was surprised to feel how soft and warm they felt.

"Beast Boy, I . . .," Raven began but was soon cut off by Beast Boy.

"Raven, you're beautiful, and you are brave, and you are strong, and smart, and you way funnier than me," He said smiling, the wonderful things he thought about Raven spilling from his mouth with ease.

"I'm telling you with one hundred percent certainty that you will find someone who loves you for how great you really are." said Beast Boy, never breaking his hold with Raven's hands.

Beast Boy was surprised at how easy it was to tell Raven all of these things, because up until now he had never really thought about how much he loved about Raven. He was also surprised at how beautiful she really was, it was as if the more he looked at her, the more enchanting she became. His chest tightened as he was gripped with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

Beast boy was suddenly startled as Raven let go of his hands and threw herself into his arms. She embraced him as tears began to flow freely down her ashen face. They held each other longer than they had ever held anybody in their lives. Raven broke the embrace first and Beast Boy felt a pang of sadness at the loss of contact. He wouldn't be sad for long though.

Raven, without warning, leaned down and pressed her lips into his, and they shared a long passionate kiss. When they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like a silent eternity.

"Thank you, Beast Boy, you don't know what this means to me." Raven spoke softly, taking a small step back.

"Um. . . uh." Was all Beast Boy managed to say as his green cheeks burned into a bright red.

Raven's door swished shut and Beast Boy was left standing dumbstruck in the hallway. He put his fingers to his lips and tried his best to remember the sensation Raven's lips had left. A huge grin suddenly appeared on his face.

"Well, I guess Raven _did _learn something after all."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Greetings everyone! If you haven't noticed my one shot has a second chapter! Yes that's right, this is now a multi-chap fic! I decided to continue this story after request of some of my readers and more importantly, my two best friends. So I will continue this story until I have a satisfying ending. Rate and Review please, as a fledgling writer I need all the help I can get. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beast Boy stared at the featureless grey paint of his ceiling. He lay sprawled on his back, having long ago tossed his way out of his bed. He was still wearing the uniform he had worn the day before, not even bothering to change into night clothes. He hadn't slept at all the entire night, merely tossing and turning on his bed until he gave up the endeavor entirely. His current insomnia was the cause of the thoughts wracking his brain.

The cause of these racing thoughts?

Raven.

And the events regarding her a few hours prior, to be exact. The mere thought of the incident sent his mind into turmoil and brought warmth to his cheeks.

She had kissed him. _Raven_ had kissed _him_!

He brought his fingers to his lips and he smiled at the recollection of the feeling her lips had left.

Then the smile faded again. Raven had kissed him.

What did that mean?

Does Raven like him now?

Does he like Raven?

What was going to happen the next time he saw her?

He let out an audible groan and shut his bloodshot eyes as the questions built up in his head. He looked at the clock next to him.

6:05.

He sat up, running through his tangled green hair. Great, he had stayed up all night. Might as well get up now, he decided.

And with that, he stood up and made his way to the common room.

.

.

.

On another floor, Raven stirred. She sighed deeply and shifted beneath the soft sheets. Raven's amethyst eyes fluttered open and began to stare at the ceiling, an unfamiliar feeling constricting her chest. She smiled slightly as her fingers drifted up to her soft lips, and she remembered how it felt to have someone else's pressed against them.

Beast Boy.

Raven's smile faded. She had kissed Beast Boy. Her teammate and friend. She suddenly began to wonder if she had been too impulsive. She was so overwhelmed with what Beast Boy had said to her that she had done something rash without thinking, something she rarely did. Thoughts began to fill her head.

What if this made things awkward between them?

What if he didn't want to talk to her anymore?

What if this hurt the team?

She shook these discouraging thoughts from her head; she knew the dark places her negative thoughts could take her.

Raven looked at the clock beside her bed.

6:05.

It was early. Earlier than she normally woke up, but it didn't matter now because she knew she would be unable to fall asleep again. She rose slowly from her bed and proceeded to dress in her normal attire. Raven wondered what she would say to Beast Boy the next time she saw him.

She wouldn't have to wonder for long.

.

.

.

Beast Boy yawned loudly as he rummaged through the kitchen fridge. The room was still dark, the sun having yet to rise in the winter sky. He was looking for his carton of soy milk towards the back when he heard the automatic doors swish open. The noise startled him and he shot his head up directly into the inside of the refrigerator.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy shouted as his hand reached up to rub his injured head.

"Are you all right?", asked a monotone voice softly behind him.

He recognized the voice as Raven's and his heart began to beat much quicker. He turned slowly and his eyes met hers from across the room.

"Uh, yeah." He began. "I'm fine."

"Oh, good." Her eyes broke contact and shifted to the wall beside her.

A long awkward pause followed her words and the air in the room seemed to become much denser. Beast Boy's hands fidgeted together as Raven absent mindedly straitened her cloak. Beast Boy was the first to break the silence.

"So, um, about last night . . ." He began, but Raven cut him off.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy; I wasn't expecting you to be out here so early" She spoke quickly, unable to look at him. "I need to meditate" She threw her hood up over her head and quickly strode out of the room.

"Raven wait!" Beast Boy shouted.

But it was too late, she had gone. Beast Boy ran his hand through his hair and wondered if he should go after her. But then he realized he wouldn't know what to say if he got to her. He decided it was best to collect his thoughts and try and find her later. He sighed and pulled the carton of soy milk out of the fridge. Beast Boy chugged down half the carton in one gulp.

"Maaaan!" he wined. "What do I do?" he asked the room before taking another swig of the soy milk.

"Do about what?" said a voice behind him.

Beast Boy sprayed the contents of his mouth across the kitchen counter and began choking on the liquid that had found its way in his lungs.

"Dang B, I didn't mean to scare you or anything man." Cyborg said chuckling. "What are you doing up so early?"

Beast Boy regaining some composure set the carton of milk down and looked back at his bionic friend.

"I, uh, couldn't sleep?" his answer sounding more like a question than he had intended.

"Ok, sure man." Said Cyborg, giving him a quizzical look and paused before speaking again, "You sure you're ok?" Cyborg asked, a sincerely.

"Yeah, dude, I'm fine." Beast Boy looked directly into his friend's eyes and lied. "I think I'm just going to go back to bed". He turned away and left the room, leaving Cyborg with a suspicious look on his face and a puddle of soy milk to clean up.

Cyborg decided he was going to have to do some investigating.

.

.

.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chanted as her body hovered slightly above the carpet of her room.

She was trying desperately to sort out her jumbled emotions and so far was doing a very poor job of it. Raven could scarcely concentrate, her mind drifting to the awkward silence she and Beast Boy had shared a few moments prior.

Why had she been such a coward?

Why couldn't she just sort things out with him?

Raven knew the answer. She couldn't face him because she still had no idea what she would tell him.

She remembered what he had said to her.

_But Raven, you are beautiful. _

Raven's chest tightened and she felt butterfly's in her stomach. She opened her eyes and she floated down to the floor. The things Beast Boy said had made her feel like she was loved, something she never thought possible after Malchior. She needed to talk to Beast Boy. She had to know if what Beast Boy had said meant what she thought they did.

She stepped out into the hall and made her way towards Beast Boy's room.

.

.

.

Beast Boy was softly banging his head against the side of his bedroom wall. He had hoped it would help him clear his thoughts but it was only giving him a headache. Beast Boy was regretting not going after Raven. Sure he didn't know what to say, but maybe that didn't matter. He had been able to say how he felt about her last night without even thinking.

_But Raven, you are beautiful. _

Beast Boy had told her out of instincts but he meant every word. He had never really thought about Raven in that way before, but after saying it he had realized that subconsciously he had. For the longest time he thought he would never be able to feel something like that towards another after Terra.

_Terra._

The thought of her name filled Beast Boy's heart with a pang of regret and remorse. He had loved her once. But she had broken his heart when she stared into his eyes as she attempted to kill him. He had forgiven her when she had saved them from Slade; when he realized she was just a scared little girl who had been manipulated by a madman. But the feelings they had shared before never returned, only a hallow remembrance of what once was.

When he had seen Terra at the high school a few months prior, Beast Boy had felt a glimmer of hope that he could bring her back. That she was alive and things could be like they were before, that maybe he could feel for her again. But those hopes were dashed when she had told him she didn't know him and that she was just a normal girl. At first he had not understood why she refused to acknowledge him. But now he realized that, some people, even with powers, just weren't meant to be super heroes. Terra just wanted to forget everything and be normal while she still had the chance.

And he had let her go.

But now, he was feeling _something_ for Raven.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on his door. He turned slowly, his heart beating quickly as he slowly made his way to the door. He slid the door open fully it revealed a nervous looking Raven in the doorway.

"H-hey Raven", Beast Boy stuttered.

"Hey."

There was a painful pause before Raven spoke up.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry I ran away from you earlier," There was a hint of sadness in her voice "I just. . . froze."

"It's ok Raven". He stared into her violet eyes and he felt his heart beat quicker.

"Beast Boy, what happened last night was. . ." Before she could finish Beast Boy put his hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Raven before you say anything, I want you to know that I meant every word I said to you last night." His eyes were serious and he kept them locked with Raven's.

A blush began to spread its way over Raven's face and she struggled to find the right words. Beast Boy stared at her with anticipation.

"Beast Boy, what are you saying?" Raven said quietly her expression unreadable.

"I don't really know," He looked away from Raven as he relinquished his grip on her shoulders.

The two Titans remained silent, the awkwardness was palpable.

"Ok." Raven's voice broke the silence. "This is going nowhere" Raven turned and began walking out of the room and into the hall.

"Wait Raven," Beast Boy said as he followed her into the hallway but stopped in his doorway. "We need to deal with this now or it's just going to be awkward between us." There was frustration in his voice.

Raven turned to face him; her eyes were wide in surprise at the harshness in Beast Boy's voice.

Beast Boys expression softened and his pointy ears drooped.

"I'm sorry Raven, I shouldn't have snapped at you." The emotion was building in his voice "I just don't want things to be weird between us, your too important to me." The last bit of his sentence caught him off guard; he hadn't intended to say that.

"You're important to me too, Beast Boy." Raven said softly she took a small step towards him.

"Raven, last night you kissed me." They both blushed at the recollection. "Why?"

Raven shifted uncomfortably for a moment before answering.

"My entire life I grew up being told that I would unleash untold death and destruction upon the Earth and that my father would enter the world through me." Her voice was tinged with sadness and Beast Boy resisted the urge to wrap her in a comforting embrace.

"I was taught to be emotionally disciplined and distant." Beast Boy could see her eyes begin to glisten with the first hints of moisture.

"I refused to become emotionally attached to anyone because I knew that one day I would be responsible for their death" Her eyes fell to the floor and a single tear streaked down her cheek.

"But then I met you and the others, and I found myself growing close." A ghost of a smile played across her lips for an instant. "I was happy."

"You all gave me a purpose, a reason to fight for good and an escape from the thoughts of my destiny."

Beast Boy reached his hand out and lifted Raven's chin up so that he could look in her eyes.

"But Raven, we defeated your father and we saved the world." Beast Boy was filled with the desperate need to make her happy again.

"Yes, and with my father's influence gone I was given something more precious than you could ever understand." Looking into the amethyst pools of Raven's eyes, Beast Boy could see all the turmoil she had been suppressing. Raven was trusting Beast Boy with her innermost anguish and he had to fight back the tears.

"But afterwards I still felt empty," Her eyes grew distant, "Like somehow I was still trapped by my father"

"I had suppressed my emotions for so long that I was unable to express my anxiety of the growing emptiness in my heart." she took Beast Boy's hands in her own.

"Being told for so long that no one will love me because of who I was made me believe it was true."

"Malchior's deceit only affirmed this for me." Her eyes grew cold for a moment.

"Raven, I. . ." Beast Boy began, tears filling his eyes. Raven raised a hand to silence him.

"So when you told me that I was beautiful and that I was capable of being loved, there was a surge of emotion I wasn't prepared for." She seemed to brighten up a little at the memory. Beast Boy gave a small smile.

"I was so completely overcome by it that I acted out of instinct"

"So. . .does that mean that you didn't want to kiss me?" Beast Boy couldn't conceal the hurt from his voice.

"I. . ."Raven paused, her eyes averting Beast Boy's. "I don't know."

Beast Boy pulled his hands away from Ravens and took a step back into his room.

"So what does this mean?" Beast Boy ran his hands over his face and through his messy green hair, the emotional strain was evident in his voice.

"To be honest, I'm not sure" Raven held out her hand to Beast Boy "But, I don't want to figure it out alone."

Beast Boy's ears perked up and he took Raven's hand. She pulled him close and they shared an embrace under the flickering florescent lights of the hallway. Raven moved back without breaking the embrace and looked into Beast Boy's emerald eyes. She then slowly drifted her lips closer to his and planted a soft kiss.

"I meant that one."

The two Titans still didn't have a clear understanding where their relationship stood, but at the moment they didn't care. They were content to know that someone cared deeply for them, and for now that was enough. Beast Boy returned to his room in order to freshen up for the rest of the day as Raven walked back to the kitchen to prepare her morning tea.

But, unknown to them, someone was watching.

.

.

.

Cyborg stood hidden at the end of the hallway, his mouth agape. He had been hiding at the end of the hallway opposite to where Beast Boy was facing. He had planned to spy on Beast Boy to see why had been acting so suspiciously earlier. He hadn't been able to pick up on his teammates' conversation as he had only just arrived. But he did see them; and what the bionic Titan had seen he was entirely unprepared for.

Did Raven just _kiss_ Beast Boy?

He wasn't entirely sure. The angle he was at didn't afford him a clear view of what had happened. But it sure looked like a kiss.

Cyborg's grip on reality was slipping away and he was franticly checking his systems for some malfunction in his hardware or some glitch in his software that could explain what he had witnessed. Cyborg checked the Tower security feed in order to use the outdoor security cameras to check if the sky was still blue and the clouds weren't raining lollipops. He needed to find Robin and Starfire, fast.

Once Beast Boy had returned to his room and Raven had walked past the hallway, Cyborg let out the breath he had been holding and turned around and ran as fast as he could to the common room.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Good god! This chapter was a challenge, subject to several re-writes and a lot of passionate weeping. But the important thing is that I finished. I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be up seeing as how I have a research paper looming ominously in the future as well as the copious amount of time I will be spending saving the galaxy from the Reapers as Commander Shepherd. But I promise it will mostly likely be out before April…probably. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Greetings my wonderful audience! So this is going to be a more action heavy chapter and a little light on romance. DONT HIT ME! Just roll with me on it! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

The flickering fluorescents of the training room cast a bright sterile light across the polished floor. Robin's hands battered the smooth fabric of the punching bag relentlessly. Starfire silently watched him, her eyes taking every detail of his toned form. Robin took notice of her admiring and gave a knowing smirk. Although the two rarely spoke of it in front of the others, everyone in the Tower knew that Robin and Starfire shared romantic feelings. Robin however, was a very private person and Starfire respected this for the most part, keeping her more overt forms of displaying affection to their private moments together.

Moments like this one.

Starfire walked behind Robin and set a hand gently on his shoulder. Robin turned around to face her, his workout instantly forgotten. Robin taking her hand in his, caressed her soft fingers with his own. They smiled and stared into each other's eyes. The two lovers leaned in closer for a kiss, relishing the perfect moment.

Until the training room door swished open and a large mechanical man fell onto the floor in a heap.

Robin and Starfire both leapt away from each other, both letting out startled yelps. Their cheeks were burning red.

Cyborg rose from his prone position panting and sweating profusely. He had a wild look in his eye, the kind of look a man gets when he sees something that defies all reason and shakes him to the core. He rested his hands against his knees and attempted to catch his breath.

Robin was growing concerned and he wondered if there was trouble.

"Cyborg what's wrong?" Robin looked worriedly at his friend.

"Yes friend Cyborg, tell us what is it that perturbs you."

"Beast boy. . ." Cyborg gasped, still catching his breath "Raven. . ."

"What?" Robin asked a sinking feeling growing in his gut. "Are Beast Boy and Raven in danger?" His eyes narrowed.

"Oh no!" Starfire gasped "We must assist them, Cyborg please tell us where they are!"

"No" Cyborg said between breaths "Not danger" Cyborg said trying to regain his composure.

"Then what is it Cyborg?" Robin said trying his best to understand his breathless friend.

"Yes friend please, your behavior is most unsettling." said Starfire placing a hand upon Cyborg.

Cyborg took a deep breath and lifted his hands in front of his knees in order to stand up straight.

"I think I saw Raven and Beast Boy kiss!" Cyborg said exasperated.

Robin and Starfire's faces became blank masks, both taken aback by what Cyborg had said. They both turned to look at each other momentarily before staring back at Cyborg.

Then they both broke into hysterical laughter.

Cyborg frowned and crossed his arms as Robin and Starfire gripped their sides, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"What!" Cyborg shouted, upset that his friends response.

Robin and Starfire both tried their hardest to stifle their laughter, but that seemed to only heighten the humor.

"Guys I'm serious." Cyborg said pleading with his teammates to listen.

Robin and Starfire had contained there laughter to giggles but soon broke down again when they saw the look on Cyborg's face.

"Seriously guys I really think I saw Raven and Beast Boy kiss." snapped Cyborg, he was getting frustrated.

"And is there anyone to corroborate your story Cyborg?" asked Robin regaining some composure. "Like the Easter Bunny?" This was followed by renewed bouts of laughter.

"Or perhaps the Bigfoot?" Starfire asked breathlessly.

Cyborg's frown deepened. This was going nowhere.

"Can you both just shut up and take this seriously!" Cyborg shouted, steam practically spewing from his ears.

Robin and Starfire both sobered at the intensity of Cyborg's outburst. They both gave Cyborg a guilty look. Robin spoke up.

"Sorry Cyborg but, do you even hear what you're saying?" Robin asked his eyebrow raised. "I mean Raven and Beast Boy, _kissing_?" The anger on Cyborg's face was fading away, being replaced by doubt.

"Yes, it does seem to be most of the far fetch." said Starfire, wording what she said carefully as to not upset her bionic friend further.

"I know it sounds crazy but it really looked like they kissed." Cyborg said calming down, the sureness of his words vanished.

"Ok, tell us exactly what you think you saw." Robin asked sighing, crossing his arms.

And Cyborg recounted his tale of Beast Boy's strange behavior that morning and the scene he witnessed it the hallway, but with each word his once sold certainty was chipped away. Robin and Starfire both listened quietly, trying to keep an open mind to what Cyborg was saying. When Cyborg had finished Robin spoke first.

"So you're not even sure if you saw it?" Robin asked, his eyebrows arched inquisitively.

"Well. . ."Cyborg began.

Cyborg was interrupted by the wail of the Tower's alarm. The bright florescent light of the training room was replaced with the menacing red of the alert lights.

"Trouble." Robin stated unnecessarily. "Cyborg your conspiracy theories will have to wait, get your head in the game." Cyborg nodded his head in response.

And with that Robin and Starfire left the training room, Cyborg trailing behind.

Cyborg was beginning to believe that maybe in fact he had been overreacting. His hiding spot didn't exactly provide the best view, and he had only witnessed the end of Raven and Beast Boy's exchange. In all likelihood they had just been talking. Cyborg chuckled to himself at letting his imagination run away with him.

_Beast Boy and Raven? Ha! that'd be the day. _

.

.

.

The black asphalt of main street was pockmarked and cratered. Storefronts were smashed and the wrecked hulks of several burnt out cars were strewn about the street filling the air with choking black smoke. The Titans viewed the scene in mute anger; someone would pay for hurting their city.

"Dang, y'all" Cyborg said behind the wheel of the T-car, his mouth slightly agape at the amount of damage he witnessed. "It looks like a tank rolled through here."

"Then we better stay on our toes" Robin said into his helmet communicator, speeding ahead of the T-car on his motorcycle.

"Friends, Raven and I have spotted something!" Starfire said flying above the street.

As the two Titan vehicles rounded the corner, they slammed on their breaks when they saw what had been damaging the city.

An immense bipedal humanoid robot stood over a pile of crushed cars. The metal behemoth easily stood two stories tall, it's right arm ended in a large multi-barreled cannon while the other arm held a sword three times the length of a man. The sword's blade crackled with energy. Atop it's metal shoulders sat a sculpted metal head that was reminiscent of a medieval knight's helm. The walker took one heavy step off the wrecked shells of the cars and made a dramatic sweeping gesture with its sword. Then it spoke.

"I am hatred incarnate!" It's metallic voice boomed sending chills up the Titans spines. "And you shall all suffer my wrath!"

"Titans go!" Robin barley shouted before the walkers cannon began to fire.

The Cyborg and Beast Boy barely made it out of the T-car before it was ripped apart by a stream of high caliber shells. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew away from the now decimated ruin of the T-car taking cover behind a smashed coffee shop.

"Oh you did not just shoot up my car, you big stupi-" Cyborg began to shout, before his voice was drowned out by another loud burst of rotator cannon fire.

Robin and Cyborg took cover with Beast Boy, both using ranged attacks between cannon barrages as Starfire shot star bolts and Raven threw debris with her powers. Most of the attacks were absorbed by the machines thick armor, but some of Starfire's starbolts hit the exposed ammo hoppers of the cannon, the intense heat of the starbolt causing the high caliber shells to cook off. The robot knight's arm was rocked by the explosion, turning the arm into a sparking stump and causing the polished sheen of the walker's silver armor to blacken.

The machine roared in anger.

"You pathetic Titan's cannot hope to defeat the might of Control Freak!" said the metal giant, Control Freak's normally nasally and weak voice was heavily distorted by the Knights audio speakers to the point where it was unrecognizable.

"Control Freak!" shouted the Titans, astonished.

"Man where the hell is he getting this stuff from?" Cyborg asked diving out of cover now that the cannon was silenced.

"Yeah I don't recognize what T.V show that is from." Said Robin as he made his way closer to Control Freak.

"I wouldn't expect you Titans to recognize this DoomKnight Exosuit" The robot lifted its ruined arm up in a snobbish gesture. "It's from GrimSpace the greatest miniature war-game on the market!"

"Just when I thought he couldn't get any cooler" . Raven said sarcastically, hovering behind Control Freak.

"I heard that!" The robot turned and shouted almost comically "For that you shall burn witch"

The Doom Knight swung it's sword in a vicious upward slash almost catching Raven off guard. She raised a dark energy shield just in time, but the sheer strength of the attack sent her flying through a window of an office building. Beast Boy cried out in horror, turning into a falcon flying as fast as he could towards Raven. The Knight's chubby pilot laughed hysterically in his harness, the suit's audio filters turning it into a frightening metallic cackle.

.

.

.

Beast Boy was overcome with fear as he flew to the window Raven smashed through. He prayed that she was unharmed, flapping his wings as fast as he could. He entered the window as the other Titans engaged the Knight. He shifted back into human form.

"Raven, are you ok?" He shouted.

He received no answer looking ahead he saw the prone form of Raven lying in a heap in a smashed cubicle. He sprinted over to her and knelt beside her.

"Raven." he said to her taking her hand in his."Raven wake up."

She was breathing but unresponsive.

"Raven please, you gotta wake up. " Beast Boy was beginning to panic.

_Why isn't she waking up?_

_what if she is hurt?_

_What do i do?_

Thoughts were rushing through his head and he reached his arm around Raven raising her up, and he held her.

Raven's eyes began to flutter open.

Beast Boy sighed with relief and squeezed Raven gently.

"Beast Boy?"

"It's ok Raven, Control Freak knocked you through that window." he was smiling, happy that she was awake.

"Beast Boy what are you doing?" She said dryly, looking down at his arms and then back up at him.

"Oh uh, yeah sorry" Beast Boy said sheepishly, lowering her down and blushing slightly.

"Beast Boy, I'm fine, we need to help the others." There was a look in her eye that troubled Beast Boy, and he had a sinking feeling that they were going to have a talk after this.

"Ok, let's go!" Beast Boy said, running back to the window.

He looked back at Raven who was walking behind him. She was making her way over slowly when suddenly she grunted in pain, clutching at her side before leaning on a wall for support.

"Oh god Raven, are you ok?" Beast Boy said, concern etched on his face.

"Yeah, I think I broke a rib" She grimaced in pain "Go ahead, help the others, I need to heal" She sat down on the floor and began healing herself

"But Raven I. . ." Beast Boy began to protest.

"Damn it, just go!" Raven snapped.

Beast Boy looked back at her, the hurt in his eyes evident.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy, I'll be fine." Raven said, her tone softening before she said, "I'm sorry." giving him an apologetic look.

Beast Boy smiled and turned back out to the window. He saw that the rest of his friends were still having a tough time with Control Freak. Hearing his obnoxious laughter filled his heart with rage. He was laughing. He hurt Raven, and he laughed about it like some bully on the playground.

Something primal stirred in Beast Boy. Protective nature was pumping his body with adrenalin and all Beast Boy wanted to do was to rip this threat apart and protect his mate.

_Mate?_

The thought surprised Beast Boy but he didn't have the time or the desire to think about what it meant. All that mattered now was tearing that pathetic little man out of his new toy.

.

.

.

Control Freak was enjoying himself immensely. He felt exhilarated by the raw power he held at his disposal. It mattered little that his gun was missing, the sword was much more fun anyway. He was however, beginning to grow a little board with the fight. It seemed like he was winning a little too easy. He was hoping for a much more epic confrontation with his arch-nemeses. His frustration was interrupted by the sound of smashing asphalt and a tremor he felt even inside his suit. He turned to look behind him to see a green Tyrannosaurus Rex staring at him down the street. Control Freak smirked in his harness. Finally something epic.

Beast Boy glared at the metal knight. The two were separated by at least a hundred yards. Beast Boy raised his reptilian head and let out a mighty roar. The roar was loud and powerful, shaking the windows of down town that weren't already smashed and echoing throughout the abandoned streets. The other Titans seemed to know what the roar meant; a challenge. A mix of awe and fatigue prevented them from continuing their attack on Control freak, using Beast Boy's intervention to catch a much needed breather. Control Freak raised his sword, accepting the challenge. There was a short pause before both the Knight and T-Rex charged. Both of their mighty strides closed the distance between each other in a matter of moments. And Control Freak raised his blade ready to strike down the T-Rex that stood barely at his chest.

But Control Freak underestimated the swiftness of the T-Rex, and his strike was smashed aside by massive jaws before he could bring it down. The savage strength of the blow caused the blade to be smashed out of the DoomKnight's bionic fingers.

Control Freak was beginning to panic at the ferocity of the attack. He flailed at the controls wildly inside the control harness inside the machine's chest, attempting to bash the T-Rex with the Knight's metal fist. Although the Knight had incredible strength, it's punches were doing little to fend off the dinosaurs rage.

The T-Rex grabbed hold of the arm with its jaws as it attempted another punch. The T-Rex gave a savage twist of its head. The wine of over stretched servos filled Control Freak's ears before he heard something vital snap. The Knights arm fell uselessly to its side.

Control Freak was screaming now and trying to back away from his assailant. But the T-Rex kept coming. It charged forward and smashed it's large head against the Knights chest, knocking it off ballance. The ground shook as the titanic war machine fell onto it's back.

"I relent!" Control freak wailed, the speakers on the Knights head sounding garbled.

The T-Rex answered with a roar and plunged it's jaws into the Knight's neck. Thrashing wildly the T-Rex chewed threw the softer hydraulics and wires of the neck. Pulling with all it's strength, the T-Rex decapitated the Knight, tossing it's helm to the side as sparks spouted from the neck like arterial blood.

Planting it's foot on the ruined Knight's chest the T-Rex released a mighty roar of triumph, chunks of wire and metal still hanging from its green jaws. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire stared at the scene speechless.

Up in the second story window of an office building Raven looked down at Beast Boy with an expression of genuine worry.

They were definitely going to have to talk.

.

.

.

**Hurray! I am finally finished. It looks like Raven and Beast Boy are going to need a serious chat! Sorry 'bout the wait but I've been a bit busy. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Also 200 Bonus points to whoever knows what I based Control Freak's stuff on! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! Glad to see that this story actually got some readers interested! I do love to see that I was able to keep people entertained with a story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Robin's mood was grim. Although he road home in victory, the sweetness of it was embittered by what had transpired. Beast Boy's demeanor had drastically changed during the battle, and the savage rage of his attacks unnerved him. When they had pulled Control Freak's pudgy form from the tangled wreck of his suit, his already sickly completion had paled considerably more if that was even possible. He whimpered pathetically, like a frightened child, as the police loaded him into the back of the prisoner transport.

Robin slowed his bike to a stop at a red light, his mind still wracked with questions. Why had Beast Boy become so enraged? He had left in a hurry as soon as the battle was won before Robin had a chance to speak with him. The last time Beast Boy had become so emotionally unstable was when he was struggling with his inner Beast and He prayed that this was not some sort of relapse.

But Beast Boy wasn't the only one who had Robin distraught. When he and the other's checked on Raven she had already healed what damage had been done to her. She had left almost as soon as she responded to their concerned inquiries on her condition, fading into the floor of the building, teleporting away to the tower. Raven was dodging the rest of the Team and Robin had no idea why. Raven was always reserved when it came to her wellbeing, but never cold.

The light changed to green and Robin began to wonder if Cyborg's story was a little less farfetched then he had originally suspected. He doubted it went to the extent Cyborg had claimed, but something was definitely amiss with his fellow Titans.

He was defiantly going to have a chat with Beast Boy and Raven.

.

.

.

Raven glided through the empty halls of the tower. She was searching for Beast Boy, who had mysteriously fled the battle after its conclusion, something he never did. She needed to talk to him. Damn it, she had been afraid of this in the beginning. Their feelings were getting in the way of the effectiveness of the team, and she cursed herself for letting things get out of her control. She knocked briskly at Beast Boy's door.

No answer.

She had checked the common room, gym, kitchen, and now his bedroom. All where devoid of the green teen and she sighed, unsure of where to look next. She looked up suddenly, a realization dawning, and she phased up into the ceiling.

.

.

.

Beast Boy sat quietly on the edge of the tower, looking out into the ocean. It was already late afternoon, and the sun hung low in the air, not quite yet turned into the evening orange. He fidgeted with his hands and his face was drawn into a frown. He kept staring ahead, even when he had heard the tell-tale swoosh of his teammate materializing through solid metal of the roof.

"Hey Raven, you feeling better?" he asked softly, almost to himself.

"We need to talk." She replied simply.

"Yeah I guess we do."

"Mind if I sit here?" Raven asked, stepping beside him.

"No." he said, his eyes still on the crashing waves.

Raven took a seat next to him, staring out into the ocean with him and the two sat there for a moment, both quietly staring out into the sea. Raven suddenly found herself reluctant to speak, unwilling to break the seemingly peaceful moment that had descended between them. She almost let out an audible gasp when Beast Boy suddenly broke the silence.

"Raven, what happened today. . ." Beast Boy began, his hands still fidgeting, "I don't know what came over me."

Raven merely turned her head to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I was just so angry when he hurt you.", Beast Boy finally turned his head to meet Raven's stare, and she was surprised to see that he was on the brink of tears. "He could have killed you, and he just laughed like it was a game." he grimaced at the memory.

"Beast Boy, our lives are in danger every day", Raven put her hand on his tentatively as though she were unsure of how to do it, and his face seemed to brighten a little, and he looked down at her hand.

"I know, but it was different this time." he looked up from her delicate hand and into her eyes, he was searching for the right words to say. "I really care about you Raven."

Raven' cheeks flushed slightly, and she drew her hand back slightly.

"Really, Raven I do."

"I care about you to Beast Boy." Raven said her hand returning to his. "But we can't let our emotions effect the team."

"I know."

"Maybe this won't work out. . ." Raven looked out to the sea, her eyes forlorn.

"No." The forcefulness of Beast Boy's words drew her eyes back to his. "I want us to be together."

Raven was struck by these words.

_Together? _

Raven hadn't even yet considered the idea of her and Beast Boy as a couple. She was still far to confused about how she actually felt about him, and yet. . .

Raven felt strangely elated by the idea; a warm fluttering feeling dripping down to her stomach, and she began to realize that she was being naive in her doubts about Beast Boy.

She did care about him. More than just a teammate. More than just a friend. She was just too stubborn to admit it.

"I want us to be together too." she interlocked her fingers with his, and, slowly, they began to lean closer to one another.

Their lips met softly, lingering in a moment of bliss.

When they had parted Beast Boy gave her a toothy grin, his singular fang pointing out as always. Raven smiled too, finding it hard to resist his infectious joy.

"So..." Beast Boy began slowly, "Does this mean we're dating?"

Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"If that's what you want to call it."

Beast Boy could help but throw his arms up in the air and let out a triumphant "Yes". Raven merely shook her head in mock annoyance at his childish antics, folding her arms across her chest.

Beast Boy paused from his celebration looking quickly over at Raven frowning slightly, his head tilted slightly.

"So are we going to tell the others or what?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven's smile fell from her face. She had forgotten about the others. Robin was surely going to be questioning them both on their strange behavior, and if there was one thing Raven knew about their leader, it was that he was persistent. painfully so.

"We might as well," Raven said with a shrug. "They are going to figure it out eventually."

"So how are we going to tell them?" Beast Boy pondered, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know but whatever we're going to say, we better think of it fast, that's them coming home now".

Looking down off of the top of the Tower, the two could make out the shape of two vehicles approaching Tower's garage. The two made their way back inside, and frantically discussed amongst themselves the best way to break the news to their friends.

.

.

.

Robin strode purposefully out of the garage and towards the common room. He was going to get to the bottom of his teammates strange behavior; and he was going to do it now. He tried to ignore the protests from Starfire as he made his way through the halls of the tower on the way to the elevator that would lead him up to the common room.

"But Robin, they may be fatigued from our previous battle, maybe we should. . ."

"No, Star, I need to know what the hell happened back there." Robin interrupted.

"But surely if something was wrong they would let you know. . ." Starfire trailed off, knowing persuading Robin against this was futile.

Robin and Starfire were joined by Cyborg who followed just behind them. The three Titans soon found their way to the common room and where surprised to find Beast Boy and Raven standing in the center as if waiting for the Team to arrive.

"Beast Boy, Raven, good thing I found you," Robin began, "I'm not mad, but we need to have a-"

"Beast Boy and I are dating." Raven said flatly, interrupting Robin. Beast Boy, to Raven's apparent displeasure, gave her a small hug as if to affirm her statement.

Robin faltered, suddenly unable to speak properly. The three Titans just stared at Beast Boy and Raven dumbly, trying to process what they were hearing.

"You. . .", Robin trailed off. "What?"

Starfire erupted into a fit of giggles, smiling broadly at the two. Cyborg had a look of pure satisfaction on his face as he crossed his arms and looked up smugly at Robin.

"Yes, Beast Boy and I are romantically involved, we are sorry it affected the battle today but I can assure you that it will never happen again." Raven said quickly.

"Oh this is most joyous indeed!" Starfire squealed, floating over to the new couple and embracing them in a bone crushing hug.

"I knew it!" Cyborg shouted. "I told you, I told you didn't I?" Cyborg asked boastfully to Robin and Starfire.

Robin still couldn't hide the sheer surprise from his face.

"When did this-" He sputtered "How did-"

"Just what the hell is going on here!" Robin shouted.

"What do you mean, dude?" Beast Boy asked breaking away from Starfire's painful hug. "We're dating what so strange about that?"

Robin's eyes narrowed and he gave Beast Boy a look that told him what he already knew.

"We're dating so what?" Raven said deadpanned. "It's not like we're the first people in the team to date each other."

Robin and Starfire both flushed.

"Damn BB, of all the people that I could have thought of to win over Raven. . ." He trailed off, chuckling at the sheer audacity of what was happening.

"Ok enough of this." Raven said annoyed. "Can we do something else besides prod into our personal lives."

"Sure, how about a movie?" Beast Boy suggested.

"I think it's Raven's turn to decide." Robin said, trying to regain some of his composure.

"Yeah what are we going to watch tonight babe?" Beast Boy asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't ever call me babe." Raven said flatly, giving him a death glare. Beast Boy shrank back and gave her a sheepish smile.

Raven walked over to the Titans extensive collection of movies and after a few moments of deliberation found a movie she wanted. The titans were surprised at her choice.

"Raven are you sure?" Starfire asked confused. "I thought you hated the romance movies?"

"I used to. . ." Raven trailed off looking at Beast Boy, giving him a small smile. "But I think things are different now." Beast Boy gave her a huge grin.

.

.

.

The titans all piled onto the couch. Cyborg with his copious amounts of snacks, Robin and Starfire leaning against each other, and now Beast Boy, with Raven laying in his arms. Raven watched the movie in quiet, even after the rest of the Titans had promptly fell asleep. She cherished the warmth of Beast Boy's body, listening intently to the rhythmic beating of his heart, and the slow, rising and falling of his chest.

She smiled, knowing that finally, she felt truly loved.

.

.

.

**Uh oh! looks like i finished... But don't worry, I am sure that eventually I will follow up on this story with a sequel or two. Im sorry if the ending seemed rushed, this was my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic, and I didn't want it to be too, long. To be honest I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with the story and I think that this was a good place to end it. I thank all of my readers and reviewers and can't wait to give you more stories to love! **

**-Deus Imperator. **


End file.
